


Yup

by cookiesel



Category: Original Work
Genre: I do have asperations Cindy they're just not big or flashy, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 15:23:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiesel/pseuds/cookiesel
Summary: I just wanted to write
Kudos: 1





	Yup

"What makes you happy?" This question is usually either preceded or followed by the question "what do you want to do with your life?"  
The answer?

I don't know.

That's it, there's nothing more to it than I don't know.

Your wanna know why?

If I answer what I like truthfully (which by the way I enjoy drawing, painting, building, and roller derby) then I only get suggestions to follow a career in what makes me happy, but the thing is, I hate having to put my interests to a schedule and to have to use them for anything but making me happy.

If I answer what I want to do truthfully (which is stuff like construction, plumbing, be a garbage person, simple stuff like that.) Then only get comments like "don't you have any asperations?" Hell yes I do Cindy, I want to be a garbage person and you can't stop me.

I think that's really it when it comes to answering those questions. It dawns on me now that I really do know the answers and that I just needed to try to explain why I didn't have the answers at the time.

Damn, that makes things a lot easier for me. Now I've got a fufilling direction to go and things to do during my me time.

Bye I guess


End file.
